stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent's Harem (SU)
Vincent's Harem 'is about the girls who all have romantic feelings for Vincent Universe, the main protagonist of the [[Stickman Universe|''Stickman Universe]]'' series. In this page, you can see how the girls all developed feelings for Vincent, those who are still in love with him, those who have either given up and/or moved on from him and other things. History The girls began to develop their own unique feelings for Vincent through either his kind personality, his stubborn yet determined behavior, his supportive and protective side towards the people close to him, by being saved by him more than once, through a misunderstanding that began to turn for something else, or all five, which managed to gain their romantic interests towards him. The first girl to ever actually develop feelings for him was Alice, whom had came to help when three of the bullies in his neighborhood were making fun of him, although she only did this out of both pity and the fact that she was rather curious about the people outside her family's mansion, which she was not allowed to go out of without one of her family's butlers and maids being there to accompany and make sure she was safe. She had done this before beginning to develop feelings for him. Although not specifically shown through any flashbacks, Alice had told that she had brought along Vincent in her mansion and took care of him, as she felt sorry for after seeing how bruised up he was after being made fun of and saw that he was rather weak in both physical and emotional terms. Alice then took it upon herself to help Vincent be more proper of himself and managed to help him act more tough a bit and later on taught him how to use swords, despite both of their still young age then. This is due to Alice's family having ancestors who were skilled in using bladed weaponry. As of the end of Chapter VI - Season 2 each of the girls now know that the others also have feelings for Vincent, excluding Mio, Yui, Sarah, Emily, Caithlyn, Kylie, Keira, Alice, Fate, Destiny and Galaxia. to be Added... Characters ''This section is about the characters who are considered a part of the harem. The list below is in chronological order. '''Note: '''A name with a '''blue text is a character that has either given up or moved on from their feelings for Vincent; a name with a lavender blush text is a character that still has feelings for Vincent; a name that has a crimson text is a character that is deceased; a name that has a wheat text is a character who's actual feelings for him are still in question and in debate. *[[Alice Majestica|'Alice Majestica']] *'Mio Akiyama' *'Raven Carters' *'Riley Barton' *'Maddy Young' *'Lumia Cometa Astronomica' *'Amy Skye' *'Pyra Pyronexia' *'Hinamaya Iku' *'Katheryne Emiha' *'Rika Silvers' *'Lea Stewart' *'Marilyn Iku' *'Whitney Bellmiyo' *'Iyumi Seginozawa' *'Hermione Richards' *'Aihana Kimisaki Yuuki' *'Crystal Sona' *'Stephanie Jewels' *'Aira Shayne' *'Yui Hirasawa' *'Alanna Shinito' *'Icharu Geralds' *'Alyssa Mertrix' *'Melody Ayers' *'Yana Haruko' *'Fate Raquel' *'Destiny Raquel' *'Caithlyn Kyutsune' *'Keira Astra Haven' *'Ariel Rosenfeld' *'Historia Saturn' *'Devilry Shinigami' *'Celestia Starr' *'Mayuri' *'Reiyumi Manao/Rose Rinyoko' *'Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford' Relationship History and Status In order of chronology 'Alice Majestica:' Originally Alice and Vincent were just strangers towards each other until one day when Alice had decided to check the suburban area of Hope City and saw Vincent being made fun of by three other kids and went to help him out. Afterwards, seeing as how "weak" he is and the bruises he had, Alice decided to at least bring him back to her family's mansion to take care of him. At then, Alice had decided to teach Vincent how to at least defend himself whenever he would get bullied and taught him how to act more properly and not a "weakling". She began to teach him how to use swords and even taught him how to act "stronger". During a time when she and Vincent had a spar to test Vincent's skill at using swords, she accidentally hits and provokes her family's dog, who then began to chase her, however, when she was about to be bitten, Vincent came in and took the bite himself and kicked the dog away before Alice's butlers came in and held the dog away. Despite his injury and the bleeding he was suffering, Vincent stretched his injured hand to Alice, telling her that no matter what happens, he will be there for her, to which at this point as it seemed, Alice developed feelings for him. to be Added... 'Mio Akiyama:' Mio and Vincent first met at a pre-school at Greenhill, where she and Vincent were classmates. to be Added... 'Raven Carters:' be Added... 'Riley Barton:' be Added... 'Maddison Young:' be Added... 'Lumia Cometa Astronomica:' be Added... 'Amy Skye:' be Added... 'Pyra Pyronexia:' be Added... 'Hinamaya Iku:' be Added... 'Katheryne Emiha:' be Added... 'Rika Silvers:' be Added... 'Lea Stewart:' Vincent and Lea first met when Vincent was forced to take a long detour around the road on the way back to the Iku Mansion, which lead him to the highway cliffside where he suddenly hears a girl screaming for help and as Vincent runs and looks around the corner of the road, he spots Lea unable to stop her bike and crying for help and as Vincent tries to stop her bike, he is instantly thrown back, but is able to get back up. Vincent then runs after Lea to save her, however, Lea's bike immediately hits one of the cliffside blockades where she is suddenly thrown off her bike. As she begins to fall, Vincent is able to grab and save her. When Lea opens hey eyes and sees Vincent, she is left apparently dumbfounded for him saving her. It can be presumed that, during this Lea had developed feelings for him. to be Added... 'Marilyn Iku:' be Added... 'Whitney Bellmiyo:' be Added... 'Iyumi Seginozawa:' be Added... 'Hermione Richards:' Vincent and Hermione first meet when Vincent sees her walking in an open street, aimlessly, and then saves her from a speeding truck that almost hits her. After being saved, Hermione falls unconscious in Vincent's arms (where it leads to yet another misunderstanding between Vincent and a group of people in the nearby neighborhood), where Vincent takes her back to the Iku Mansion, where he and Marilyn watch over her. be Added... 'Aihana Kimisaki Yuuki:' Vincent first meets Aihana when he finds her injured after her bike's chains broke off and caused her to crash at an electricity pole. be Added... 'Crystal Sona:' be Added... 'Stephanie Jewels:' be Added... 'Aira Shayne:' At first, Vincent and Aira didn't see each other eye to eye due to their (as they assumed) many differences and the fact that the two didn't like each other, mostly competing and arguing against each other even on the smallest of things. Vincent and Aira were originally, as Vincent would put it, "rivals" due to them mostly bickering against one another, and this has gone to the point where even their classmates and friends have found their constant bickering to be annoying and pointless, as Escequel has said in Chapter IV - Season 3. Vincent was so far the only student in Hope City High School to ever talk back at Aira, who was the Student Council President at that time and was highly respected and even admired by almost all of the students, excluding Vincent. Their rivalry first appeared in Chapter I, specifically during Season 3, but was not much given focus or view, but, by Chapter IV - Season 1, their rivalry was more apparent and became more compound. The reason for their rivalry would later be told by Jason and Escequel, where the two had said that, during a class line up, when Vincent was in a hurry to get to class before he would be listed as being late (again), he did not see where he was going and immediately bumped into Aira, who was carrying her handmade flower vase for art class that Vincent accidentally broke, however, during this, it knocked both of them out, thus making Vincent (extremely) late for class and causing Aira a chance to immediately pass her class. Eventually the two were told to attend the weekend classes. Although, as Jason has said, the two wanted to apologize to each other, another incident occurred where Vincent had unintentionally tripped on Aira's bag, who forgot to place it back on her seat, and he stumbled and fell on her, where the two accidentally created a mess in the classroom, managing to somehow to break three seats in the process of their fall and causing them to be put into a comprimising position where the teacher that was going to look after them saw what happened by misunderstood the situation, thus causing both of them another set of punishments (such as fixing the chairs they broke, cleaning the bathrooms and replacing the frames of each chalk board). With this, in can be presumed that this was the reason for the start of their rivalry. However, more reasons came that furthered their constant bickering, such as the school marathon, where either Vincent or Aira were supposed to win (due to them going neck-and-neck) only to lose their balance and have Gil win and them losing the science fair when they were partnered with each other, where their constant arguing triggered the emotional overload of the chip of the system core they created. Though this proved to have only worsened their rivalry, it would grow a little when Aira was the last to go home during a strong typhoon, where her umbrella was blown by the wind, forcing her to stay at the bleachers and wait for her boyfriend to arrive. Luckily, Vincent saw her, and though he wanted to prank and make fun of her, he saw her upset and apparently feeling cold due to the strong wind made Vincent change his mind and he decided to check on her. Once Vincent had come up to her, Aira angrily asked him what he was doing so late near the school and sarcastically asked him if he was there to make fun of her in her current situation, where Vincent leniently replied by saying that he was just passing by when he saw her. After a brief talk, Vincent asked Aira why she hasn't left yet, to which Aira tells him that she is waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up, hiding the fact that she lost her umbrella from the wind. Vincent then jokingly told her that he could keep her company while she waits, to which she bluntly rejects immediately. Vincent, in slight worry, asked her how long she has been waiting. Reluctant to answer his question, Aira says that she has been waiting for almost an hour. Vincent then reluctantly asked her if she wanted him to take her home, to which surprised Aira, and she immediately declined, but Vincent insisted, saying that if she waits any longer with storm getting even worse, she'll be in trouble. However, Aira just ignores him, to which Vincent decides to playfully pretend to leave, and when the storm suddenly creates a sudden strong wind that is able to make Aira lose her balance, Vincent is able to catch her and asks her one more time if she would like for him to take her home. Aira reluctantly agrees. to be Added... 'Yui Hirasawa:' be Added... 'Alanna Shinito:' be Added... 'Icharu Geralds:' be Added... 'Alyssa Mertrix:' be Added... 'Melody Ayers:' be Added... 'Yana Haruko:' Vincent and Yana both first met when he, Dannie and Edwin were assigned to help move the chairs from the gymnasium back to the homeroom class in the East Wing, where Yana was seen cleaning up along her other classmates. Although this is their first meeting, their first actual meeting would not happen until later, where Vincent saves her from three thugs that were trying to mug her. Yana thanks him afterwards and then immediately leaves, leaving Vincent questioning himself on why she suddenly left in a hurry. The next day, she and Vincent meet again during one of Dean Crawford's Student Council announcements, where Crawford himself had decided to have Vincent help out the Student Council, alongside Aira, Icharu and Jessie. Yana and Vincent both recognize each other, however, stay quiet about it until later, where Vincent talks to her about what happened the day before and why she left instantly, to which Yana tells him that he shouldn't find out and that it is nothing that he should worry about, kindly asking him to not get himself involved with her, stating that it is something that she must deal with on her own. However, this just leaves Vincent suspicious of her and decides to find out what she is hiding. With Jessie, Paige, Kiro and Red's help, Vincent is able to find out that Yana has ties with a local group of an underground syndicate, who are forcing her to get close and kill both Dean Crawford and his daughter, Sarah Crawford, as the syndicate are holding both her parents due to a debt that they owe them and have decided to use their daughter, Yana, to kill both Galileo and Sarah for ruining a previous "job" that they had in Pearlshore, wanting revenge against them and have decided to user Yana to perform the deed by herself. Enraged by this news, Vincent decides to personally follow Yana the next day. As Vincent follows Yana, he is immediately ambushed by the group and is able to knock them all down just before Yana knocks him out herself and later brings him to the syndicate's hideout. After managing to persuade Yana that he can help her, however, the boss of the syndicate hits Yana for trying to betray them and then decides to kill her parents in front of her, which only further enrages Vincent and seems to have activated a portion of his "Eternal Rage", where he is able to break through the chains holding him and knock out the other members of the syndicate. When Jessie, Kiro, Paige, Amy, Stephanie, Red, Aira, Dark Green and Alfa arrive, Vincent and Yana both follow the syndicate leader and is able to knock him off a building and into a dumpster below, where Hinamaya and Marilyn, who brought a group of police officers with them, arrest both him and the his henchmen. This act that Vincent did for her is able to make Yana develop feelings for him. Later on as the day ends, Yana thanks Vincent for helping her. When Vincent is about to leave, however, Yana stops him and asks him if he would like to go out with her, which surprises Vincent. She then confesses to him, but Vincent kindly turns her down, saying that though he did help her, she shouldn't go that far in thanking him, however, Yana explains and says that she is serious, confessing to him again. Vincent's only reply is that he can't go with her or with any other girl, ending it by saying "... not anymore". Vincent tells her why, which Yana understands but is saddened by hearing this. As Vinecnt leaves, however, Yana runs up to and kisses him on the cheek, before thanking him once again and leaving, which leaves Vincent surprised. 'Mei Akihana:' be Added... 'Cynthia Muragane:' be Added... 'Emily Alexanders:' be Added... 'Kylie Christian:' be Added... 'Caithlyn Kyutsune:' be Added... 'Keira Astra Haven:' be Added... 'Yuriko Akagemi:' be Added... 'Belle Estra:' be Added... 'Reiyumi Manao:' be Added... 'Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford:' be Added... Gallery LazyDrawing(7).png|Most of the girls that are in love with Vincent in his harem Trivia Category:Stickman Universe